


The Cat in the Hat Returns

by Ketchara_Ketchup



Category: Garaism, Garfield - All Media Types, NumberJacks (TV), The Cat in the Hat - Dr. Seuss, VeggieTales
Genre: God help me :), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketchara_Ketchup/pseuds/Ketchara_Ketchup
Summary: Your friendly neighbourhood humanoid Cat in a hat stumbles upon 4, a mysterious blue entity!
Relationships: 4/Larry the Cucumber, Garfield/Reader, The Cat/4, The Cat/Garfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Four

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sigmund Freud](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sigmund+Freud).



> Please picture the live action Cat in the Hat for best experience

“So, 3 broke up with you huh?” The Cat grimaced, gently swinging on his red white hammock.  
The cigarette in his hand gently glowed as he inhaled, before blowing out soft grey smoke. The sun rested at its peak, flooding a green garden full of shrubs and fruit trees, while cicadas quietly chirped. The Cat swayed content in the shade. 4, however, was anything but content. He sat on the grass next to the cat, looking down with sombre eyes. It had been a week since the others had kicked him out the couch. A week where 4 had to aimlessly hop around, trying to find salvation, and a way to start a new life.

Cat had found 4 lying unconscious on the steps of his suburban home. He, a sentient digit, somehow managed to throw up on his ‘Live Phug Love’ tweed welcome mat. Even though Cat was mildly disturbed by the fact that this being both consumed food, and was capable of secreting it, (while looking like it did not have the physical capabilities to do so...) he took it in. Scooping 4 into his hand, he gently washed it in his basin, before gently placing it on his pillow. The number grunted and slowly opened its eyes. Cat stared down as it ‘stood’ up, and looked at him with terrified brown eyes. 

Realising that a huge furry humanoid cat may be slightly intimidating for a blue little fellow, cat laid down next to it, getting to his level and giving him a gentle smile and a reassuring pat on his head.  
“Hey there little guy…” Cat whispered. The number had eyebrows, and they knotted as its expression went from scared to annoyed.  
“I’m not a child you fucking cat, I am primordial being from the heavens!” 4 hissed as he hopped closer to Cat’s shocked face.  
His voice was that of a young man, slightly high pitched and youthful. Cat smiled again but this time with entertainment, from a rather pleasant surprise. He continued to pat a stroke 4’s head with his index finger.  
“My sincerest apologies. If you really are such a powerful entity, why were you so helplessly lying at my door,” Cat smirked as the number tried to shoo away his finger and look intimidating.  
“I! I-“ 4 tried to explain but he stopped as his expression became solem, and looked away in shame.  
“I was kicked. I did something terrible out of wrath, and now I have nothing. I need a place to be safe.” 4 finally admitted with a sigh. 

Cat propped himself up on his elbow, still caressing his new unique guest who gave up retaliating and simply ‘stood’ there in defeat. Cat was intrigued by whatever material 4 was made of. His flesh felt _ as his finger brushed against it. The number had full feeling in his skin, squinting slightly when Cat went any lower than his head. He was fascinated by how this being worked, where it came from and his capabilities. The Cat came to the conclusion that he needed to keep 4, and would study him to find out. Perhaps this could be the thing that finally got him out of the lonely pit he lived in. People would finally hail him as a real professor, not a freak accident. The number also simply looked liked something that would be fun to cut open.

“I suppose you could stay here. As long as you make it worth it for me…” Cat purred, nudging 4 closer time him as he cupped his paws around the number’s back and stroked him with his thumb. 

4 looked like he was actually considering wether or not to accept the proposal.  
Cat frowned and whispered in his ear, “I don't think anyone else around here is going to accept a weird little creature like you. You will be safe and comfortable with me. We can both be little and weird together… share our sins...”. Cat looked at him again and smirked, resuming his gentle purring as he watched the reality he gave to 4 dawn. Cat hugged 4 against his neck and comforted him, as he looked numb and felt hopeless.


	2. Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strangers face enters 4’s new life with cat.

Four sat on Cat's porch as he watched little ants busily working together on a mound. They all marched in rows, occasionally bringing in little crumbs and other snacks to share in their colony. All of them seemed to know exactly what to do and they managed to work in a perfect harmony. Four wished he could do the same, but for his fellow Number Jacks back in the couch. It was too late now.

***

While 4 was staying with Cat he had plenty of time to meet the little demons in his head. The Cat usually spent most of his days in the study, doing things that 4 would probably never know, nor did he want to. 

Cat kept him safe as promised, giving him food, shelter and a place to call…. home. At least for a little bit, 4 felt safe enough to be happy and relax himself. It did not involve the chaotic schedules, dangerous missions and nagging teammates the couch had. It was calm and free.

Free to an extent. 4 still had to deal with himself and the guilt he had, as well as what Cat required him to do. He did not know exactly what he was to Cat, but a friend was not it. Cat seemed obsessed with his every being, while equally being disgusted by his mere existence. 

Every day 4 spent sessions on top of Cat’s table, performing for him. He’d be fed things, told things, shown things and made to do ‘things’. Each time the cat would write in his little notepad, in a language 4 did not understand. Not all of what he had to do was pleasant. He was fed mysterious concoctions which would make him feel horrible for days. The things he was shown were unspeakable and he wouldn’t wish his worst enemy to lay eyes upon them. After a while it became clear that Cat was experimenting on him. At night it was the strangest. 

Perhaps the table top tests were to see how he reacted to certain stimuli. After all, Cat had made it clear over and over again that he was the strangest creature he had seen. This at first felt like an insult, but after the constant and persistent comments, usually delivered quietly with intrigue and fascination, 4 began to feel as though they were compliments. He was never sure, he couldn’t be. Cat’s emotions were unreadable, very much like his writings and the way he treated him at night. 

At first 4 was certain that what was happening in bed was another one of Cats experiments. They were methodical and cruel. His expression was no different to the one he expressed while probing him on the table. Everything that was to happen would go straight to his notebook. However after a while, this night ritual repeated, and slowly shifted. Cat didn’t feel as harsh, his face seemed softer and was no longer stone faced like he was in their day sessions. He did not have a note book near and seemed to respond to 4’s reactions. Curiosity was still on his face but it wasnt the same curiosity as the one he presented before writing in his note book.   
4 too, started to soften. Their night time session felt different to the painstaking tasks he had to witness in the day. This was different now. It became strangely comforting, soft, warm and wonderful. He started looking forward to it, and no longer saw it as part of an elaborate experiment. He let his demons go and let Cat make him feel emotions he had never thought existed. He let Cat rock him to sleep where he could forget everything, ever.

This only lasted for those mere moments. As soon as 4 was up, his dark thoughts came to settle back down on his hypothetical shoulders. The Cat resided back into his cold self demeanour and into his office, not even giving a hello or making eye contact. Leaving 4 with the question of when this would all end… 

4’s days began to be filled with boring routine and empty hours, until one Tuesday morning. Cat had a visitor, Tommy… 

***

4’s ant daze got interrupted by the sudden ring of the doorbell and by the time he had hopped to the entrance, Cat was standing facing a man with blond hair and blue overalls. 4 looked up at Cat, and saw him beaming. A real smile, unlike the ones he had been greeted with. 

“Tommy what are you doing here?” Cat embraced the new man. They walked into the living room not noticing 4 as he followed on behind them, and slipped into the room before it shut on him. He was almost squashed.

“Cat it’s been too long.” Tommy laughed half heartedly as he gave Cat a forced smile. Cat shook his head and explained to Tommy that his work had occupied him so much that he could barely make time for anything else. Tommy reassured him that he understood. Then Tommy relaxed and let go of his happy friendly act (which was terribly executed in 4’s opinion) and frowned at Cat with sad eyes.

“I’ve come for a request Cat. I know you don’t work on the field anymore but somethings been bothering my neighbourhood for almost a year now and it simply won't stop. I have no one else to turn to. We need your help The Cat in the Hat.” Tommy had tears in his eyes now, and if he were physically able to, 4 was sure he would be on his knees begging.

The Cat's expression reverted back to his regular grey self, with a hint of disappointment and annoyance. He looked out the window and mulled over the request, before looking back at Tommy and nodding with a sincere smile. 

“I suppose it was time i hit the road again hmm?” Cat huffed as he looked down at his furry lap. 

Tommy was ecstatic as Cat guided him out. He thanked Cat several times, making Cat increasingly pissed every time he tried to hug him. By the time they had eventually reached the door Cat looked at Tommy’s stupidly gleeful face and asked him “Before you go Tommy, what exactly am I expecting to deal with?”

“Garfield.” replied Tommy.


End file.
